Love MOST CERTAINLY NOT at first sight
by Ariana Malfoy- Lestrange
Summary: My first ChoDraco fic, this pairing interests me...so I wrote a chapter on it. Don' t know exactly where this story will go...but it's a bit cliche for DracoCho shippers.


Cho/Draco  
  
She walked quickly away from the school, almost running blindly toward the lake. Stopping under the giant oak, she sat down and leaned her head against the thick trunk, closing her eyes.  
  
Why did I just do that? Why did I just dump Michael Corner in middle of the Great Hall? It's only the second week of school, and already I've broken up with someone. Why did I do that? Why?  
  
Because he was an idiot.  
  
Oh, yeah.  
  
I think I have relationship-commitment problems. Harry, Michael, they all ended badly.  
  
And Cedric...  
  
She bit her lip, feeling a tear come down her cheeks.  
  
Don't think about it. Don't even start. That's the reason you and Harry broke up. Because you couldn't control your emotions. Your stupid, useless emotions.  
  
"Chang. Nice little display in the Great Hall back there." Drawled an all too familiar voice.  
  
Cho buried her head in her lap in frustration. First the Michael incident, and now she was going to have to deal with Draco Malfoy? Could life get any worse?  
  
Apparently so, as Draco took a seat next to her.  
  
"I'm really not in the mood to talk to anyone right now." Growled Cho.  
  
"That's all very nice and well, but I'm not leaving until I say what I need to say." Draco casually leaned back on his elbows, his face toward the clear blue sky.  
  
"Then say what you came here to say and then leave me alone!" snapped Cho, bringing her head up to glare at Draco.  
  
He smirked at her, but said, "I want to make a deal with you."  
  
Cho could have burst out laughing if she wasn't so angry. A Slytherin, Draco Malfoy at that, wanting to make a deal with a Ravenclaw? She thought she would've seen pigs fly before DracoMalfoy had come to this.  
  
He continued, ignoring the odd expression on her face. "What do you say?"  
  
"What kind of deal?" asked Cho, suspiciously.  
  
"Well, I'll be frank here. I hate Harry Potter. You used to go out with Harry Potter. You know him well, all his weaknesses, and whatnot. I want you to help me seek revenge on Pothead." Draco languidly examined his perfect hands.  
  
"And what do I get out of this?"  
  
For the first time, he looked at her. "I'll teach you how to control your anger and any other emotions."  
  
Cho was stunned. Had he read her mind? She turned away to cover her surprise. "Why would I need that?"  
  
"Because you're a bloody wreck."  
  
She whirled around again, her dark eyes full of fury.  
  
But before she could say something or hex him, he continued placidly. "You cry all the time, everywhere and anywhere. You got into a million fights with Potty last year, and you just broke up with your boyfriend very messily in the Great Hall. I could teach you how to control all that. You could win Qudditch matches again, be happier or appear to be happier."  
  
Cho was silent. He sounded convincing. But she snorted. "You think you, Draco Malfoy can teach me how to control my anger? You can't even control yours! I see and hear about all the brawls, and duels between you and Harry; is that controlling your anger?"  
  
Draco looked away. "I learned a lot this summer."  
  
"And why me anyway? I hardly knew Harry when I went out with him. Why not Ron or Hermione, who are way closer to him?"  
  
"They would never agree to this. For Merlin's sake, they're Pothead's right hand and left hand."  
  
"I still don't trust you."  
  
"Tell you what, if I can't teach you how to properly control your anger, then the deal is off."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Shake on it?"  
  
Draco stuck out his pale hand, and Cho reluctantly grasped it. To her surprise, his grip was fairly firm, and there was a shock of electricity that passed between their hands as they touched. She pulled back, staring at Draco, who for a second had a confused look on his face, but as soon as it came, it was gone.  
  
I must have just imagined it.  
  
*** 


End file.
